RX-78-2 Gundam
The RX-78-2 Gundam is the titular Mobile Suit from Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. Part of the RX-78 Gundam series, it was secretly built on Side 7, the Gundam would turn the tide of the One Year War. The unit was primarily piloted by Amuro Ray throughout the war, but it is also known that Federation Security Agent, Naomi Tokushima was a test pilot prior to the attack. Technology The Gundam was incredibly advanced for its time. Built from lightweight Luna Titanium, its frame was both lighter than that of Zeon's mass-produced Mobile Suits and much sturdier, able to shrug off a Zaku's machine gun fire with little to no damage. Its offensive power was above and beyond that of the Zeon Zakus. The Gundam would engage in most battles with its Beam Rifle making it the first Mobile Suit to have firepower equivalent to a battleship beam cannon. In addition, it made use of two beam sabers, a blade of extremely hot plasma which could cut through any metal with ease. Those beam sabers could be extended into a spear-like beam javelin, which could be used to stab into an enemy from a longer distance than the blade of the saber would allow. The Gundam also used more conventional weaponry: it could be launched with a Hyper Bazooka, the Federation's answer to the bazookas used by Zeon's Zakus; in addition, its head was outfitted with a pair of small vulcan cannons, providing it with a last resort weapon as well as a way of attacking light-armored aircraft and vehicles without wasting ammo or energy from its more powerful armaments. It also made use of a very unconventional close-range weapon known as the Gundam Hammer -- a large weapon similar to a morning star which could be swung at enemies to deal crushing damage. The Gundam Hammer was eventually upgraded for use in space and outfitted with a number of verniers on the ball, and renamed to be the Hyper Hammer. Lastly, it wielded a large shield which would offer it a defense against enemy attacks that not even its Luna Titanium body could withstand without damage. Gundam pilot Amuro Ray would make use of the shield as a decoy in many battles, taking advantage of its size to fool the enemy into thinking he was charging at them, then attacking the enemy through the shield. In terms of technology, the Gundam was equipped with a sophisticated Learning Computer which would collect pilot and enemy data during skirmishes and allow the Gundam to operate more effectively. The data from the computer was used by the Federation to improve the controls of the Gundam's mass-produced form, the RGM-79 GM. In addition, it was upgraded by Federation technician Mosque Han shortly before the Battle of A Baoa Qu to improve its reaction times, the joints of the Gundam were given a Magnetic Coating, based on the experimental procedure performed on the RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" and later used Amuro's intended successor unit, the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex". The Gundam makes use of the Core Block System implemented in the other V Project units. The torso of the Gundam is mostly hollow so that an FF-X7 Core Fighter may dock with it. This allows the pilot to jettison the legs and torso of the Gundam should the Gundam be too heavily damaged and gives the pilot a chance to escape from battle. Later, during Operation Odessa, the Gundam is given a support unit known as the G-Fighter. The two G-Fighters were designed to take advantage of the Gundam's modular system and diversify the Gundam's role in active combat. These modes ranged from the assault bomber G-Armor to the close combat support tank G-Bull. Armaments '60mm Vulcan Cannon' The Vulcan cannons were 60mm chain guns stored on the sides of the Gundam's head. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the Gundam's weapons these are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles, or hit other fast moving targets. They also made good use as an anti-aircraft and anti-personnel weapons. The Vulcan cannons however had a hard time piercing heavy armor (Though they had shown the ability to do severe damage to Mobile Suit's if fired at point-blank range)and thus were not often used against larger more heavily armored foes. Still the vulcans were useful in preserving ammunition for the Gundam's more powerful weapons. 'Beam Rifle' A revolutionary weapon for it's time, the Beam Rifle is the primary weapon used by the Gundam. Making use of the Federations E-cap (or "energy capacitor") technology, the rifle uses charged concentrations of mega-particles as ammunition. This gives the beam rifle firepower equivalent to that of a battleship's main cannon. As the mega particles destroy mater on a molecular scale, the beam rifle can penetrate even the thickest armor and destroy its target in a single shot. One weak point of the rifle was its energy limits. The rifle could only be fired 16 times before depleting its energy and becoming useless. 'Beam Saber' The Gundam is the first ever mobile suit to use a beam-oriented weapon in melee combat. The sabers are stored on the backpack, and can be optionally combined to form the Gundam Javelin, a large pole with a three pronged beam at the end. The beam sabers use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. The particles for the beam sabers are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the saber, which is recharged from the Gundam's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. The beam saber is most often used for close range combat or as an emergency weapon once all other ammunition has been depleted. System Features 'Core Block System' The initial idea of the Core Fighter was as a form of escape if the Gundam were to be destroyed, allowing the irreplaceable data collected by the learning computer and the pilot to escape from a replaceable machine. Another idea was that the Core Fighter could be launched into the field as a support fighter, and the A and B blocks could be delivered by another vehicle (the Federation developed a support unit, the Gunperry, for this role) if needed for a mid-air conversion into a mobile suit. 'Learning Computer System' A critical component of the Gundam's success in combat, the Learning Computer System was similar to a modern day black box. It recorded the data from each of the Gundam's battles for further use. However, the system could also actively learn and improve the capabilities of the Gundam, explaining why Amuro had such difficulty fighting two Zaku IIs on his first try but managed to hold off ace pilot Char Aznable at Luna II. 'Re-entry Coolant System' The re-entry system is used for only emergencies when the Gundam is falling to Earth and has no chance of reaching its carrier. The coolant system acts as a large heat-resistant film which lowers the Gundam's temperature when descending to Earth. History The RX-78-2 was the second of three Gundam prototype units constructed on Side 7 in U.C. 0079, as part of the Earth Federation's V Project. Built to complement the long-range unit Guntank and mid-range support unit Guncannon, the Gundam was designed to be a highly mobile, close range machine with advanced weaponry beyond that used by Zeon's machines. A raid by Zeon forces on Side 7 in September of UC 0079 resulted in heavy damage to the other two RX-78 units built on the colony. However, thanks to the unexpected interference of V Project head Tem Ray's son Amuro inside the RX-78-2, the Zeon intruders were repelled. Though they had caused significant damage to the colony, the Gundam and its brother machines were spared. The three machines acted as the defense force for the Pegasus-class battleship White Base and protected the ship in its push to Earth and travels over North America and Asia. The RX-78-2 would see use in the defense of the Federation's headquarters in Jaburo and the pivotal raids on Zeon's asteroid bases Solomon and A Baoa Qu. In that final battle of the One Year War, the Gundam engaged an unfinished Zeon prototype, the MSN-02 Zeong in battle. The two machines were destroyed in battle within the corridors of the Zeon stronghold. The Gundam's pilot escaped in the Core Fighter after the Zeong's escape-pod head severely damaged Gundam (the Gundam also destoyed the Zeong's head at the same time) ; the Zeong's pilot Char Aznable, however, was presumed missing in action... Despite Amuro's Gundam being destroyed, the class itself enjoyed a long service life in the Federation, being made with many variants before being replaced in 0087 by the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. Variants *RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" Photo Gallery RobloxScreenShot01062012 195451452.jpg|RX-78-2 getting prepared for combat Gundam Final Shooting.png|Gundam's famous "Last Shooting" redone for The Battle of A Baoa Qu RobloxScreenShot01302012 182357101.jpg|Gundam Final Shooting RX-78-2 Gundam (MSGoR-SoS).png|RX-78-2 Gundam from the Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Soldiers of Sorrow video game. Trivia *The RX-78-2 Gundam is among the top 10 best selling mecha in the ROBLOX Catalog. Another of Nick's mobile suits featured in the top 50 best-selling are the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam (#11), the MS-07B Gouf (#18), the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" (#23), the SCV-70 White Base (#27), the RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type (#28), the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (#33), the MS-05B Zaku I (#47), and the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam (#48). *All mobile suits Nick De Leon designed for ROBLOX, the RX-78-2 Gundam is the only one that he didn't originally make. The Gundam was originally created in 2010 by Japanese ROBLOX user, Hatoyama who created the first version of the mobile suit was created as a non moving statue (a tribute to the 1/1 scale Gundam in Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan) but is less detailed than what it looks like today. *In the novel Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter, it mentions that because Naomi Tokushima performed very well test piloting the Gundam, she would've been the main pilot for the MS aboard White Base's crew. She turned down the offer to be a Lieutenant for the Federation Security Agency and become the pilot of the RX-78SA-1 Stealth Action Gundam. Category:Mobile Suits Category:Gundam-type MS Category:Earth Federation Mobile Suits Category:Earth Federation Forces